Full of Sunshine
by BelleoftheBoulevard16
Summary: Ichigo knew that something was different with this girl. Little by little, he started to realize his feeling for her but someone already owns her heart. Will he stand up for love, if his rival is his very own brother? ON HIATUS. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Encounter

Rukia's POV:

I'm currently in Karakura town to see my boyfriend and for him to finally introduce me to his family. I'm so excited because we haven't seen each other for 3 years and we don't talk much due to my busy schedule. Long distance relationship is really hard but I'm proud to say that were still together. I don't have any friends or relatives here so I'm staying at a hotel.

I'll meet them at 8 pm so I still have three hours to roam around the town. I've been here before and that gave me the reassurance that I wont be lost.

I just walked where my feet would take me and guess what, it brought me to a mall. I walk and walk and walk and walk until my tummy churned in hunger. I just went to the closest restaurant. It's Italian.

When I walk in, I saw a familiar man seated in a two-seated table talking to a strawberry blonde-headed girl. That's when I realized that he is Kaien. What the hell happened to his hair? Orange? And he's on a date! He looked uninterested but still!

My blood is starting to boil and my vision is turning red. I hurried to that table and stood in front of him. I grabbed the nearest glass of water and poured it in his face. He looked shocked for a moment but then his brows curled into a scowl. He stood up to yell at me.

"What's your problem, woman!" Wait, is it just me or did his voice became huskier. But that's not the point. He's dating another woman at the same day that he invited me to meet his family! The worst is he called me 'woman'!

That did it.

I started hitting him with my bag and he blocks his head to avoid it from being hit. "What's my problem, huh? You dyed your hair orange. Are you some kind of delinquent now? Then you invited me to meet your family at the same day you date this slut-" I gave the girl a quick icy glare before I return to hitting him."- and you called me 'woman'. That's my problem." I still haven't stopped hitting him and I can feel everyone's eyes on us but I could careless. I'll kill him today right here, right now!

Suddenly, he grabbed my purse to stop me. He's so strong that I can't fight him.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know you!" He shouted angrily.

At the time he finish that sentence, my cell phone went off. I immediately look for it in my bag and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered in a not-too-friendly tone.

"Rukia, where the hell are you? Dinner starts in 1 hour!"

'K-Kaien?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Who the hell do you think it is?"

Shit.

Th-this guy that I bickered and hit at wasn't Kaien?

I gulped. I can feel my blood leaving my face.

"S-sorry. I-I'll get home now." I immediately hang up and returned my phone in my bag. I look up at him and I saw him staring at me in disbelief mixed with anger. I quickly bowed my head to apologize.

"I-I'm so sorry, mister. I-I accidentally mistook you as s-somebody else. P-please forgive my foolishness." Now my face had turned brightly red. Not able to take the embarrassment anymore, I quickly ran and leave and I could've sworn I heard a cry of frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting

Ichigo's POV:

I really can't believe that I got humiliated like that. That was the most embarrassing moment in my life. Well, not really. Every embarrassing moment I had is with dad but still that was embarrassing. A part of me says that I should be grateful because Inoue, my crazy-obsessed-stalker date that my dad once again paired me up with hates me now. At least I got away with that.

Now, I'm on my way to my condominium to change my clothes. Bro said that he'd introduce his girlfriend. I don't really care but I seriously can't say no to Yuzu's pleading look.

I changed into a white dress shirt with a blue cardigan and black fitted jeans.

I started the car and drove off to my old man's house.

When I opened the door, dad welcomed me with a flying kick. I was startled at first but I kicked him in return.

"What the hell, Old man? Is that how you welcome your son?" I shouted angrily then we started our own wrestling match. I can hear Yuzu telling us to stop but I can careless, I'll beat the living daylights out of him!

After minutes of wrestling, I finally managed to throw him across the room.

"I taught you well, my son!" He said with a thumbs-up.

"Are you done with your wrestling match? Thanks for giving Rukia a good impression." My brother spoke.

"Kaien." I spoke. Thought I'll never say it to him, I admit that I missed him. Its been so long since we last see each other.

"Hey." He greeted back.

Then I turn my head to Yuzu and smiled at him.

"Ichi-nii!" She ran at me and threw her hands around me to give me a hug. I hugged her back. I miss her too. I really love my family even if they seemed crazy.

"Hey, Yuzu. It's been a while."

"I missed you Ichi-nii." From the sound of her voice, I can tell that she's about to cry. I just hugged her tighter to stop it.

"I missed you too, Yuzu." Then I kissed her forehead.

"Hey, quit the drama. I want you to meet my girlfriend." He turned his head in the Kitchen's direction. "Rukia, come here for a second."

I heard footsteps then a petite girl appeared in front of me. I studied her body. She's petite but she has long legs. Her skin was pale as snow and she dress up very well. She wears a white ruffled dress matched with a yellow cardigan. Then I proceeded to her face. Her lips are so small but puffy, a small nose and large beautiful pair of violet eyes.

My eyes grew wide when I realized whom it was. Her expression mimicked mine.

"YOU!" We shouted at the same time.


End file.
